Nazir's shadows
by WishfulTrance
Summary: WD My version of how Will/Djaq return to England. Nazir, the Black Knight, will go to England for a mission-a mission to kill Robin and the Gang. Will and Djaq immediately set up to follow- but Nazir isn't planning to kill Djaq. He's planning to marry her
1. Prologue

**when i'm ill, my imagination tends to increase rapidly. This idea popped into my head, and i HAD to do this. Please note i will still update the rest of my stories too, so don't worry!**

A figure peered around cautiously, looking for signs of soldiers. Ducking when he saw some, he noticed the village seemed less crowded then usual. He snuck down into an alleyway quietly and vigilantly, trying to keep an eye out for danger.

Instantaneously, he ran into the huge house before him, slamming the door shut tightly behind him. Will slipped off his hood and breathed a sigh of relief, and also breathing in a warm, spicy scent. He frowned. Bassam had gone away about an hour ago for business, sending the servants home for a break at Djaq's request. Who would be cooking? Djaq hates it…

Will's face broke into a smile just thinking about his love. He carefully took off his sandals and removed the cloth that covered his pale face so know one could completely take in his identity. He wandered to the kitchen, knowing Djaq would be in there. He chuckled as he heard a low curse from the petite woman, taking in her curves, which were so rarely shown due to the regulations over here. He slipped in and snaked his lanky arms around her small waist, kissing her cheek.

Djaq mumbled a hello, trying to desperately make the curry sizzle. Will watched in amusement, his emerald eyes watering at the fumes it carried, making his thoughts spin.

"Why don't you give it a miss?" Will suggested, trying not to laugh as Djaq focused on her useless curry.

She sighed, stirring it. "I have to make this for that stupid party. I kind of appreciate Much's cooking now."

Will sighed, his mind aching at the thought of his friends. "Yeah." He kissed her cheek again and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed." He informed her sleepily.

Djaq moaned. "Stop gloating. MEN! You KNOW I'm tired too!"

Will gave her a cheeky smile. "Yep. Make sure you wrap up breakfast for tomorrow-

Djaq slammed down her spoon and dragged him upstairs, laughing hysterically, their minds forgetting the hissing curry.

--

"When will you leave, Sir?"

Nazir looked at the servant girl. "Why does it matter to you?" he snapped at her. "Just go back to the house and keep an eye on Saffiyah and that Englishman. Then kill them. It's not hard."

The girl gulped. "B-But Bassam sent us away for a break-

"-Then sneak in." Nazir rolled his black eyes. "Women!"

He exiled, leaving behind a shaken servant girl, his lips curling into a smirk as he got changed. He returned to the room, to find the servant girl standing there, frightened.

"What?" he barked.

"What are you going for, Sir?"

His lips curled into a smile. "That you may know."

The girl waited. He didn't say anything further, so she gathered up her courage.

"So…what are you doing?"

He rolled up his sleeves, reaching for a piece of parchment and some ink. "I'm journeying to England. I will be completing the Black Knights, and together we will throw down the stupid King and we will all be free. And we will all get what we want."

He paused. "What did I instruct you to do?" he addressed to the servant girl.

"To- to kill my mistress and her Englishman, Sir."

"Change of plan." Nazir started to write the letter, peering at the words he was reciting on the piece of parchment."

"Sir?"

He looked up. "Kill the Englishman only. Saffiyah, I will have."

She curtsied and walked out, panic written all over her face.

_"I will carry out your orders."_ Nazir read out, holding up his letter. _"I will lure the two there, keeping the woman when I can, then we will kill Robin Hood and the rest of his sneaky Gang, finishing them once and for all. Nazir."_


	2. Lies of Names

**Thanks to my lovely three reviewers, who (hence their names) reviewed. I know people have read this story and added me to a subscription, but have not reviewed. Please don't be shy- the more the merrier!**

**Chapter 1**

Will hissed as Djaq rubbed in some more paste on his face gently. He opened one eye, squinting, as she softly rubbed in some more paste on his other eye, careful not to hurt him. Will studied Djaq. She looked troubled and upset that he felt so ashamed of his actions.

"I'm sorry, Djaq."

She merely smiled slightly at him, dabbing some more paste on his cut. He winced at the pain that was flowing through him.

"It's ok." Djaq picked up a needle and some thread, preparing her equipment. "I understand why you did it. But can't you just ignore them? It's the only way, Will. I thought we'd talked about this."

Will opened his eyes as Djaq gently traced her fingers over them. "They insulted you!" he hissed slightly as Djaq held him still. "How can I ignore it?"

"I can take care of myself. Besides, I've heard worse Will. Now keep STILL."

"But- But you shouldn't be hearing those things!" Will winced again as Djaq slowly laid the needle on his cheek. "I'm not having it."

"Why do you care what they say? And keep STILL. Do I have to keep saying it?"

"It's the boat that's making us move!"

Djaq snorted, stopping when she finally slotted in the needle to his soft cheek, wincing at his yell.

"I told you it would hurt." Djaq informed him softly. "You can take on those two big men and get hurt, but you can't take on a needle?"

"It's a blunt needle."

"The men were huge, too."

Will tried not to yell again as Djaq started to sew up his wound. He watched her, feeling all his anger disappear. Djaq's eyes were so intense, her eyelashes long and brown, enough to make a man melt. Her hair was growing slightly now- flicking at the sides like before, gently resting on her smooth shoulders. Will sighed as Djaq tied the knot.

"It will itch." Djaq packed away her things, trying not to lose anything. "But don't touch it."

Will moaned, but he stopped as Djaq stored away her medical bag and stood up, gently taking his hands. He stood up straight away, closing his eyes as Djaq wrapped her arms around him, snaking his own around her small waist. He felt her head rest on his chest and complied by brushing through her silky hair with his fingers.

"What if he gets there before us?" Djaq asked him softly, feeling his lips press on her neck.

"He's on this boat." Will informed her. "He won't."

"But we have no transport to get there." Djaq protested. "No way to get back to Robin-

"- We'll find a way." Will assured her. They had been trapped for days in this room on this ship, trying to find Nazir, but failing. He was obviously in disguise- and they did not know his true identity much. They had asked many times, but no avail. With other Saracens on board, it was very hard to tell- and Djaq did not know them as she was a woman and had always been trapped in the house. Will held on to Djaq a bit tighter, afraid they would part on this journey. The two men that had insulted her had caused Will to get furious and beat them up- but he got injured as well, to Djaq's worrying ness.

"We're coming home…" Will whispered in her ear, before kissing it.

Djaq looked up, happiness dawning on her face. She nodded and, reaching up, she kissed him.

--

Nazir woke up with a start. He looked at the door, and swore he had heard a knock.

"Yes." He groaned.

Nothing.

With another moan, he got up and waded over to the door, opening it. He was starting to feel sick again, and getting up was making him worse. Without further ado, he ran and threw up into the sparkling sea.

"Are you alright?"

Nazir turned around. There, curious and slightly worried, was Djaq. He nodded and turned back to the sea, a smile stretching on his brown face. She obviously had no idea who he was.

But he knew who she was.

"No you're not." Djaq stepped forward and offered him a towel to clean himself up. "Here."

He accepted, thanking her with a curt nod. She smiled slightly, knowing she should have a scarf with her in the presence of a Saracen man. She had given up the idea with the English, but she had no idea who he was, and he could be shocked by her manners.

"What's your name?"

Djaq's eyes squinted with suspicion. She might have helped the man; but she was not stupid. "What's yours?"

Nazir laughed.

"You're exceptionally clever for a woman."

"Are you saying women are stupid, then?"

"No, no. I've never met a woman like you before, though, I have to admit."

Djaq was starting to detest the man. "I'm sure you haven't. But I assure you that I'm not like other women. I don't sit at home all day or cook."

"Hmm. You flout our religion?"

Djaq nearly glared. "Forgive me, but I don't have a scarf with me."

"I see. Who are you with then, my lady?"

"A man. He- He's my…"

Djaq cut off her own sentence. Will was what? He was not her husband, nor was he her fiancé. He was her lover, yes, but they do not really have that in Djaq's religion.

"He's my companion." Djaq finished.

"And why are you going to England, my lady? Surely you belong back home."

"England is my home. Why are you going?"

Nazir looked out at the sea. "I want to try and free my sister from slavery."

It was a lie, of course, but Nazir thought it was best. Djaq, after all, was a slave previously, so it would certainly pass. Somehow he thought if he told her he was a Black Knight, she would probably kill him right on this ship at that precise moment.

Djaq nodded at him. "Good luck."

"Is that your hint for a goodbye, then?"

"Yes." Djaq stepped back, smiling slightly. "But I still don't know your name."

Nazir shrugged. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Djaq was a bit suspicious of this man, but he didn't fit the instructions from the King of his identity. But Kings could be wrong, especially after a year of being shot. So she merely went for it.

"Asma." Djaq lied.

"That's a nice name." Nazir smiled. He offered his hand. "Since you want to be equals, here."

Djaq peered at his hand. "You have not told me your name."

Nazir laughed. "Hadi." He informed her. "My name is Hadi."

Djaq smiled and nodded her head for a goodnight, shaking his hand. She walked off after one final look and strolled back to her cabin to have some time alone with Will…

**Nazir changed his identity a bit. In my mind, he shaved a bit, and the turban was put on weirdly. I really can't explain it, as my mind itself is weird, but please just remember that Djaq and Will have no idea what he looks like. **

**REVIEW! PLEASE!!**


	3. As We Breathe, He Is Dying

**please read and review! those who do will be loved! Hear that? LOVED. **

"Asma! ASMA! MY LADY!"

Djaq turned around alarmingly. She had thought that voice was purely for someone else. But then she saw 'Hadi' (Nazir) calling her fake name and remembered the event last week. She was instantly suspicious.

"Sorry." She managed a smile as she drew near to Nazir, watching him buy some material. "I- I didn't hear you."

"You couldn't hear you own name?" Nazir asked sneakily.

"Daydreaming." Djaq was now fingering some material for Will- he had insisted she use the limited material they had to keep warm, leaving him feeling like an iceberg. Djaq had argued that she did not need to be treated differently because she was a woman- but stopped when she realised Will's concern of her would build rapidly during their trip and dropped the subject. But now she had a little bit of money she had found. She bought the material from the merchant, thanking him and accepting Nazir's suggestion for her to walk with him.

"Where's your charming friend, then?" Nazir asked.

Djaq almost snorted. Nazir was clearly trying to suck up to her. "Oh, he's in bed. He's not that much of an early bird lately, he's got a cold."

"Hence the material?" Nazir pointed to the material. Djaq laughed and nodded.

"How are you doing then?"

"Well, your herbs certainly work." The pair had now reached the busy and hot, narrow hall. "Thank you."

Djaq smiled again. "Goodbye, Hadi."

He nodded curtly at her and watched her disappear in the midst of the crowd. She would always reject his invitation to walk to her door, as he would have guessed, not wanting to disturb Will. Besides, she was not sure about him, nice as Nazir was to her. Something did not feel right to Djaq whenever she saw him. Or maybe it was just her.

"Will." Djaq whispered, locking the door. She sat on the bed, storing away her parcel and brushing her fingers through his chestnut hair. "Will, my darling, wake up."

"Mmph?" Will's eyes fluttered open and a smile instantly grew on his face as he saw who was there. He gently took her hand and kissed it, holding it tightly. "Are you already awake?"

"Obviously so." Djaq lay down next to him, Will pulling back the blankets to let her in the warmth. As soon as she was lying down, her head on his chest and her arms around him, he snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her closer, pulling the blanket over both of them.

"I bought some material for you." Djaq yawned sleepily. "It should keep you warm."

She felt a tender kiss to her head. "You didn't have to."

"You're catching something. Of course I did. Did you send the message to Robin?"

"Yep. I hope he replies soon. I'm getting worried. There's only another week to go."

"You're always worried."

Will turned to her and smiled, her face rising too. She burrowed her face in his neck and kissed it.

"Nothing personal." Djaq mumbled. "I actually think it's nice."

"You do?"

"Sure. I'd rather you were worried and always will be then you not caring at all."

"Hmm. Guess that's good then." Will shuffled down and kissed her soundly on the lips.

--

Nazir re-read through the letter from the Sheriff.

_'- So don't worry about the pesky rat, my friend. Robin Hood is getting weaker. Just bring the boy and girl here, and we will kill them, leaving you with the girl. But like I said, my dear Black Knight, we have one less to kill… as one is dying already. Hood is preparing his funeral as we breathe.'_

**ooh! Who's dying back in Sherwood then? I've bought earplugs to prepare myself for the screams... and the reviews...**

**You're going to review, right?**


	4. Bumps and Bruises

**thanks to my reviewers, as per usual. It's always nice to spend ages on a chapter and then get reviews for it. You guys rock. This is for you...with, i'm sorry, but a sad bit. But the rest is Will/Djaq fluff! woo-hoo! right?**

**_BeckyScarlett_- Argh! No i'm not! lol, sorry! i hope you won't die, and besides, i've posted now.And it was soon, right? Thanks for your review! **

**_Elmlea_- You'll find out! Looks like people are talkign aout dying a lot in reviews...I didn't mean for you guys to get killed off! Thanks for your review! **

**_Beauty11_- Ohh, HO! You find, my lovely reviewer, that i CAN. mua ha. But please keep reading and reviewing- otherwise i'll kill off everyone! kidding! thanks for your review!**

**_ChocolateGal16_- thank you! and i have! **

**_Sockyscherry_- Yes, someone is. and yes, let;s hope so. and, yes, i love them a lot. i love your reviews too... (giggles) thanks! **

**to those who reviewed before, please review again! those who haven't bothered (glares) -kidding. But please review- i love them! **

"Djaq?" Will frowned. He had told Djaq to stay put whilst he went to look for transport to Sherwood Forest. Where was she? His heart skipped a beat. What if she had been taken?

He mentally shook himself for being so silly. Djaq? Get caught with a swarm of people, a weapon, and herself? Not very likely, Will thought as he tried to push past gently. Djaq was probably going to get some herbs.

Sure enough, he saw a small figure pick up some lavender. Slipping on his hood, he proceeded to silently walk up behind her. Not revealing his true identity, Will swiftly pressed his hand on her soft lips.

Djaq's heart froze. Without a word, she quickly brought up her head to knock up the figure. Sure enough, Will cried out and doubled over. Djaq turned around and punched him hard in the stomach, making him stand straight, his face twisted in pain, his identity sinking into Djaq.

She clasped a hand over her mouth. "WILL!" she hissed. "What on squirrel's name are you doing?? Do you want to get punched? By ME?"

Will laughed through clenched teeth and a wave of pain. "I was checking your fighting skills were in order."

"Of course they are! Men! MAD."

Will stopped breathing heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "Men would certainly be mad to mess with you."

"I thought you knew that."

"I did. Never knew you were this good."

Djaq shot him a worried look and gently pressed her hand on his stomach, removing it as Will hissed. She shook her head at him. "Men. Don't be such a wimp. Stay still."

Will obeyed her as Djaq checked him over. _Thank god i didn't eat breakfast, _he thought, as Djaq brushed away strands of his hair gently to examine his head. _I__ would have felt terribly __sick._

"Did you get horses?" Djaq asked quietly.

"Yeah. They're waiting for us. We don't have to go yet, the man still needs to get them ready."

Djaq nodded. Will looked at her in amusement.

"Are you upset, Djaq?"

"No!"

He snorted, but stopped as Djaq shot him a well-practiced look. He winced as Djaq rubbed in some paste to his small bump that she always carried with her.

"It doesn't hurt- that much." Will was trying to assure her that he was fine. "I'm not worried about the bumps and bruises, anyway."

"Why not?"

Will smirked and leaned in, their foreheads gently touching. Djaq's eyes fluttered to look at his emerald ones.

"You can kiss it better." Will whispered.

--

"GISBOURNE!"

Guy looked up quickly, storing away his sword. He strolled towards the Sheriff, trying not to wince as the sun hit him hard.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Is Nazir's room in order, Gizzy?"

"Yes, my lord. Everything is working fine."

"Robin's man?"

"Dying as we speak."

"Good." The Sheriff stepped closer to Gisbourne, leering at him. "I don't want anything to go wrong, Gisbourne." He whispered, causing Guy to shiver. "If anything does…"

The Sheriff motioned a 'cutting of the throat' to Guy, causing Guy to gulp. He smirked at Gisbourne and stalked off, laughing.

--

Djaq sighed as she shifted a bit, her head turning to the other side. She felt Will shuffle forwards.

"Are you squished, my love?" he asked quietly, trying not to fall off the horse as he looked over his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just pay attention to the road." Djaq yawned, kissing his neck softly. "You worry too much."

"You worried about my bruises."

"Be quiet."

Will smirked. "Are you saying I can't worry about my-

He cut off, causing Djaq to frown and Will turn deep beetroot. Djaq's heart skipped a beat as Will stopped the horse and sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

Will turned himself around slowly and carefully, taking her hand in his.

"Will?" Djaq was getting anxious.

Will breathed in deeply and took out a box, and, opening it, he revealed a beautiful silver ring, with a swirly, twisted pattern to it, and a small green stone embedded on it, the color of his deep eyes.

"Will…" Djaq breathed, awed by this beautiful ring in front of her, meeting his eyes. "How- is. Is that-"

Will nodded and smiled slightly. He gripped Djaq's hand. "I- I wanted to ask you sooner, Djaq, but things got in the way…"

Djaq shivered as Will leant forwards and kissed her softly. "Djaq, will you accept my hand to become my wife?"

--

Robin smiled at them slightly, happy for his friends, but his heart aching to tell them the dreaded news.

"Djaq…Will. That's great." Will frowned at Robin. His face was pale, his eyes bloodshot. What was wrong with him?

"Robin?" Djaq asked, also noticing. "Is everything alright?"

Robin gulped and looked up at the glowing, but now worried couple.

"No…" he whispered slowly. He cleared his throat. "No."

They felt their hearts stop. "What?"

Robin looked at them, sadness written on his pale face.

"Little John is dying."

**(switches up music, blocking out the screams) Want to know what happens? Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**or i'll kill him off! **

**haha. gotcha.**

**Review! **


	5. Fevers Kill

**thank you to my reviewers, i'm very surprised at the outcome! If i get stuff like that everyday, you can be certain i will post a chapter soon, and update! Thank you thank you thank you!**

Djaq didn't waste any time as Robin's heartbreaking words sunk in. She looked over his shoulder, and, blocking out the conversation between her new fiancé and Robin, sprinted over. Robin ran after her, feeling Will close to his heels.

"Djaq." Little John opened his eyes, wincing. "What-

Djaq cut him off. "- Will and I are here now. Don't worry, Little John, I won't let you die."

He laughed weakly. " Maybe it's my time to go. I'm old, Djaq."

"You may be old." Djaq informed him weakly, grabbing some equipment from Allan. "But it's not your time. I'm here."

He winced as Djaq stitched up his cut, closing his eyes again and softly laughing.

--

Nazir looked around. "Cold." He commented, turning around to face Guy. "It's unbelievably cold in this country. Has it ever heard of the Sun?"

"It is sunny and warm some days, but mostly rainy and cold. I'm afraid you will have to adjust to it for the time being."

Nazir snorted. "Very well. You may leave, Gisbourne, everything is fine. Thank you."

Guy nodded and closed the door behind him, leaving Nazir to look out of the small window, gazing at the busy peasants who were hurriedly trying to get some scraps.

"Saffiyah." He peered at the crowd. "Saffiyah. Saffiyah, _Saffiyah_. I wonder where you are?"

-- **the evening. (hours and hours later)**

Djaq desperately tried to bring down Little John's fever. Sh had been solidly working for hours, and she was tired and hungry, but she wasn't going to give up.

"It won't go down." She whispered, Will's arms around her. "I can't make it go down."

She was so upset with herself- she had saved a countless number of lives, but when it came to her family, why could it not work as well? Why did this have to happen? On this day of all days. She felt a pair of lips on her cheek.

"I think you should have a break." Will told her quietly, knowing full well what the response would be, but trying to give it a try. "You've been working for hours, Djaq."

"I'm not leaving until his fever goes down."

Will nodded, knowing she would feel better if she was here, with Little John. He marvelled at his luck at her powerful skill and wisdom- he knew she would do anything to keep Little John alive. Anything. He rinsed out some water for her again and handed it to her, blushing slightly as he got a quick kiss as a thanks. Allan watched them, his eyes bloodshot and his face pale.

"You should go to sleep." Will suggested, looking around. "All of you."

They all grumbled at him, shaking their heads and presuming to their ministrations of watching Djaq sleepily.

"What did you do to make him better?" Djaq asked as she felt Little John stir and wake up.

"Everything." Robin informed her, standing up. "We tried to cool him down with water and cloths and all that. Matilda has gone- she's in a safe house somewhere. Other physicians were no use."

"Any medicine?"

"Didn't know what to use."

Djaq nodded and presumed her actions- mashing up some herbs quickly and handing it to John. "Here." She helped him lift his head. "Eat this. It will help."

He groaned and did as she asked, falling back to sleep after. Djaq sighed heavily and continued to cool him down.

"It's no use Djaq." Allan was sad to see his friend so desperate to make the man get better. "I- I don't think it will work."

Will glared at him, angry. There was every hope. Djaq was Little John's best possible chance. Why was Allan being so negative? His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a cry of happiness.

"Djaq?" Will was startled. "What is it?"

Her eyes were brimming with tears. "It's going down." She whispered, causing everyone to walk over immediately. "I made his fever go down. The herbs worked. There's a bigger chance now."

Will smiled and enfolded her in his arms, kissing her. "Of course there is." He whispered, resting his forehead on hers. "He has you."

**sorry if it's too short for you, but i have homework. This was for my reviewers. Purely for them. The next one will be posted as soon as i get reviews! please review, don't you want to find out if Nazir kills them and gets Djaq? And Will/Djaq are not even married yet...**


	6. Exhaustion and deliveries

**thank you, once again, to those who reviewed. To those who have constantly been reviewing beames THANK YOU! enjoy xx**

Little John was gradually getting better thanks to Djaq's hard work and the Gang's efforts to help. His fever had gone, like a miracle had occurred, and his legs were then working properly again- but Djaq had warned him to take it easy.

Will, meanwhile, had been so proud of Djaq- he knew she was exhausted and had had little sleep. Will had spent little time with his fiancée, and was upset he couldn't help her to rest. One day, he took Robin to one side.

"Look at her," Will told him quietly, the pair gazing over at Djaq, who was trying not to fall asleep as she made Little John some more medicine. "Robin, she's had no sleep. She's been working for ages now, and I haven't spent any time with her. She needs to take a break."

Robin nodded. "I tried to talk to her, Will. You know what she's like, though! I can't get her to stop making things for John- and he doesn't need treatment now."

"Talk to her again."

"You. She won't listen to me when she's in her 'physician' state. Go and take her to the lake or whatever it is you lovebirds do." Robin grinned and Will blushed. "Go on. Hurry up."

Will obeyed his cheeky leader and noticed that Robin's eyes were dark. He obviously wasn't getting any sleep either, with Marian's death painfully chewing at him. Will smiled sadly and proceeded to walk over to Djaq, who was now getting told off by John.

"…I can't believe that I'm perfectly fine and you're still worrying and making medicine. I'm FINE, Djaq. Please don't get het up. You need sleep!" Little John looked at Will pointedly. "Doesn't she need sleep?"

Will looked over at Djaq and smiled softly. "Yes, she does." He strolled over and swiped the things out of her small hand. "Come on, my love."

"But- but I-

"-Djaq." Will stopped getting excited at the thought of spending time with her for a moment to gaze at her stunning, doe-shaped eyes. "Come on." He held out his hand and Djaq sighed, setting down her things and taking Will's hand. He immediately got excited at the prospect of spending some time with her again and eagerly, but gently, tugged at her hand. She tried to keep up with him, trying not to laugh.

"WILL!" Day smiled widely as they finally reached the gleaming lake. She laughed harder as Will wrapped his lanky arms around her waist and, wasting no time, started to kiss her neck. She shivered and closed her eyes as he continued, trying to save the precious moments the shy couple had together.

--

Nazir looked up at the Sheriff's words.

"So." He started slowly, frowning as the words sunk into him. "She won't be appearing until next week?"

"Appears so." The Sheriff sighed. "She has, _ahem_, indeed saved the life that was, erm, supposed to be dead by now. Their deliveries to the people are stretching out. Unwillingly, of course. But Gizzy has information that they come at night." He nodded his head at Guy, who was brooding in the corner. "You could try tonight. They've stolen more goods today."

Nazir nodded and stood up. "I shall leave, then."

"Where are you going?" Guy stopped sulking and looked up.

Nazir snorted. "If they are, indeed, making their deliveries at night, I am sure they will come today. With her." An image f Djaq floated in his head. "I will go, and I will capture her. The rest will come, and they will die." He smoothed out his cloak and nodded at the Sheriff, who smirked back darkly. Nazir left, causing then Sheriff to look at Guy.

"See that there, my boy? That's what I want. Not failure. Oh no. But SUCCESS."

Guy switched back to his sulking mode.

--

Will looked up at the sky and sighed. "I think we should go, my love."

Djaq groaned and buried her head into his shoulder. "Five more minutes."

"You don't have to come to the delivery. You need sleep-

"-I'm going to come." Djaq rolled her eyes at him after fluttering them open again. "Just give me five minutes!"

Will smiled and kissed her softly. "Grumpy, aren't you?"

"Hmm. But you love me for it. Just like I love you for your worringness."

Will eyes crinkled in pleasure as he gazed at his fiancée and silently kissed her again.

**Right! the next chapter will be the conclusion of whether Nazir gets Djaq or not. Mua ha. Please review, otherwise no next chapter! sorry! xx**


	7. An Exchange, per say

**sorry if it's too short and brief for you. i tried my upmost best, and it took me ages, but i have homework...**

Will frowned at the deserted village. He turned to Robin. "Where is everyone? We told them to meet us here."

Robin was just as baffled. "Maybe they forgot."

"Why would they forget about food deliveries?" Djaq pointed out, storing away her herbs. "This doesn't look right, Robin. Maybe we should risk it."

"And get caught?"

"You want them to die?" Little John thundered. "Come on, Robin. Move."

"Who's the leader here?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"Well, much of a leader you're making."

They all turned around alarmingly, their weapons glinting in the moonlight. Djaq gasped.

"H-Hadi?" Djaq walked forward, disbelieving what she was seeing. "W-

"I'm Nazir." Nazir spoke calmly, a glint of evil in his eyes. "Nice to see you, Saffiya."

Djaq whacked herself mentally for being so stupid. She knew there was something wrong with him…but she never thought this would be it.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You're the black knight."

He nodded slowly, smirking. His own weapon was out now- and he noticed a tall, thin figure step swiftly near Djaq.

"I am." Nazir informed them, a smirk still spreading on his face. "And, I'm afraid, my friends, that today is your day to die! Shame the big man is still alive- I wanted to make it in time for dinner."

Little John growled as Allan and Much covered him. Will gripped Djaq's hand unnoticibly.

"Don't be stupid." Robin laughed. "There are six of us- against one man. You have no hope."

"Oh I have every hope." Nazir smiled evilly at him. "As you can see, that dear man over there has something of yours."

They all turned sharply. There, white and petrified was a young boy.

Little John gasped. "J-John?" he croaked out.

The boy was silently crying, the guard sneering at John. Little John immediately shook his stick threatengly at the man.

"Let go of my son, you bastard."

"Oh no!" Nazir called out, Djaq edging slightly to Will. "The boy is merely an exchange, per say. For the enchanting girl you have."

Will was shaking with anger as he clutched Djaq. "Go to hell."

"Oh I will." Nazir smirked. "But for years to come, I'm afraid. Give me the girl, or the boy dies."

Robin looked around hopelessly. Djaq summoned up her courage.

"Let the child go." She told him, shaking. "I'll…I'll come."

Nazir smirked at the gang's uproar of standing in front of Djaq and keeping an eye on John.

Djaq turned to the others. "What are you doing? she hissed. "Will, let me GO. There's a life at stake."

"We can find another way." Will protested, desperately trying to grip to her hand. He pulled her to him. "We can find another way!"

"No we can't!" Djaq hissed. She softened a bit as she realised Will's emotions. She pressed her forehead to his small nose.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Robin tried to reach for his arrows. "I'm sorry, my love."

And with those words, she kissed him swiftly and got down onto the ground.

"Djaq!" Will hissed as she let go of his hand and crawled underneath them on her hands and knees. "DJAQ!"

"Perfect." Nazir purred, grabbing Djaq from the ground and pulling her to her feet. "Let the boy go, Damian."

**sorry! i'm sorry! i'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry! but please review! then i might bring her back...**


	8. Black powder doesn't always kill

Will's eyes fluttered open and his pupils shot around to take in his blurry, foggy surroundings.

"Djaq?" Will whispered. His eyes widened and he sat up, wincing at the stinging pain in his stomach.

"DJAQ!?" Will roared, desperately trying to find her. "DJAQ!"

"She's not here." Much whispered, clutching his own stomach. "They- he took her."

"No." Will whispered as he looked down and saw Djaq's beautiful engagement ring buried in the mud. He bent down and held it in his hand, memories of the previous evening flashing back.

--BEFORE--

_"Let her go!" Will yelled. "Let Djaq go!"_

_Djaq desperately tried to hit Nazir and knock him out, but no avail. Will quickly looked at Robin. _

_"You can shoot him!"_

_"I can't." Robin was desperate to get Djaq back. "He's using Djaq as a guard."_

_Will looked back at his fiancee, his blood boiling when he saw Nazir clutch Djaq to him. _

_Nazir placed his mouth at Djaq's ear. "Say bye to your little friends then, my love." he hissed, smirking as she flinched. _

_Djaq struggled against him. "i am NOT." She hissed. "Your LOVE." _

_"Pity." Nazir shrugged his shoulders. "Your father indeed said i was."_

_Djaq froze. "W-what?"_

_"You're the woman i was promised to." Nazir informed her evilly,his smirk very clear in the darkness. "You are Lady Saffiya. You are MINE."_

_"I will never be yours!" Djaq hissed at him._

_"Really? We'll see. Because right now, your friends and that impatient fiance you have are going to get blown up!"_

_Djaq's eyes widened with fear and she looekd back at Nazir._

_"Black powder." he told her simply, smirking. "Familiar with it, aren't you?"_

_Djaq shook violently. She tried to call out, but Nazir held her tight, his hand covering her mouth. He dragged her to the castle, tying her to the horse._

_"DJAQ!" Will yelled again. "D-_

_Robin pulled him down to the ground as soon as they heard a large explosion. Mud, dirt and blood swept over them swiftly as they lay there, recieving stinging cuts to their backs._

_Falling unconscious._

--NOW--

Djaq sat there, rubbing at her hands that were now chained. She tried to sit more comfortably, but no avail. She was dressed in a red and gold _lengha, _Nazir being the source to the clothes.

"Doesn't someone look gorgeous?"

"Go away." Djaq muttered. She felt a hand lift ehr chin up, meeting Nazir's cold eyes.

"I am your fiance now." Nazir informed her, sitting next to her. "You will treat me like one. I own you, now. You will not answer back, you will not question me. We will go back to acre after this buisness, and you will bear my children and become a housewife. Just accept this is your future, Saffiya."

**Sorry if it's too short, but i have one minute. Thanks to those who reviewed, as usual, i love you guys. If anyone else is reading this story and not reviewing, then please do! i need to know who's actually reading this apart from my lovely, usual reviewers. please review, or no next chapter!**


	9. Mysterious figures and dreams

Earlier

_"Djaq!" Will called out, running quickly as she turned around, an amused expression on her beautiful face. He smiled at her when her reached the curious Saracen, feeling her arms go around him._

_"Will!" Djaq teased, kissing his nose._

_He smiled happily- bursting with excitement. He nodded his head at her hand that had a couple of herbs held in it, but not a lot. "Do you want to collect more?"_

_She kissed him sweetly. "Ok. Wait one second."_

_ She gave him another short kiss and turned to walk for herbs, Will scurrying after her._

_"Hurry up!" Djaq giggled at Will over her shoulder as Will tried to catch up. "Will!"_

_She had cried out his name because of his next actions. Unfortunately, they were extremely painful ones. _

Will, who was wound up in his own cobweb of daydreams, had strolled right into a big tree and fallen backwards, groaning at the pain.

_He winced and opened his eyes as he felt a small hand on his cheek, meeting a pair of beautiful, brown eyes._

_"What am i going to do with you." Djaq smiled at him, trying not to giggle. She bent over gently and repeatedly kissed his cut, gently and soothingly. Will closed his eyes, dazed by her loving ministrations._

Will opened his eyes again. There were no kisses, no loving attention.

There as no Djaq.

He sobbed and sobbed as Robin approached him.

_--_

"SAFFIYAH!"

Djaq cursed under her breath and turned around, not liking whom she saw. Nazir stood there, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"For a walk." Djaq replied coolly. "if that's alright with you."

"No." Nazir hissed, stepping forward. "No it's not. You're to stay here, in the castle. Get back upstairs."

"I won't do anything."

"Sure you won't. Up. NOW."

Djaq's eyes narrowed in anger. She did not appreciate being commanded by men, especially one she detested so much. "Make me.' She hissed.

Nazir glanced at her and, strolling over, went to grab her.

--

"LET ME GO!" Will roared. "I'M GETTING HER NOW, ROBIN! LET ME GO!"

"No!" Robin hissed. "He'll kill you!"

"HE IS ALREADY!" Will yelled. "LET- ME- GO!"

He finally kicked off Robin, and, grabbing his axe, he ran.

Robin cursed.

--

"Get your hands off me."

Nazir smirked at his high-tempered 'fiancee'. He rested his hands on her hip and flashed her an evil smile.

"You keep trying to run." Nazir whispered as Djaq struggled against him. "But it will never work, my sweet. Guards are everywhere. And you're not going anywhere."

"GET OFF!"

Nazir pinned her against the wall. "Now, didn't we talk about the rules here?" he rubbed his thumbs on her wrists. "I have power above you, sweet. Try yelling at me again, and i'll make sure i'll start to kill off those little villagers."

Djaq whimpered. Nazir moved his mouth to her ear. "Good girl." he whispered, Djaq flinching at his cool breath. "Now, go upstairs, and pack."

Djaq shook with anger, but she was not going to let innocents die because she did not act the way he wanted her to. She shook him off and strolled upstairs.

"Go with her." Nazir instructed a guard, who nodded and obeyed. Djaq snorted. A guard? Look after her? Unlikely.

"You don't have to go in the room." Djaq said, annoyingly, trying to shut the door. "Go AWAY."

The guard sneered, but the next thing Djaq knew, the guard had fallen to the floor. A figure stood, gazing at her through a mask and hood.

Djaq backed away, her eyes narrowing. "Who are you?"

The figure closed the door behind it, and took off his hood and mask.

It was Will Scarlett.

**A/N:**

**thank you to my reviewers. This story is dedicated to them, because they keep me going and they rule. When this is finished, i'm adding them in on my credits page. Want to be on it? REVIEW!**


	10. Frustrating, isn't it?

**thank you! i loved the response from my last chapter! i hope there is for this one! **

"I thought you were dead." Djaq whispered. "I thought you were all dead. How. What-

Will swiftly silenced her by placing his lips on hers. Djaq did a double take, but eventually closed her eyes and kissed him back. Will pressed her against the wall, running his hands through hair, which had now grown longer and more was silky. He felt Djaq's hands go around his neck and stroke him gently. He groaned as they broke apart for air. As soon as Djaq got some, he kissed her again. And it went on like that for ages, no words, no time for Djaq to even shift to a different position. Will and Djaq battled against each other, realising how much a few weeks apart could do to them. The endurance and pain throughout it was indescribable to either of them.

Djaq rested her forehead against his as she felt a tear run down her. Will was crying too; his pale and beautiful face streaked with tear strains. Djaq kissed his eye softly and followed the tear track with kisses- being especially careful at the new bruise he had sported. She reached his soft lips again and kissed them gently, then fell into his arms as they both shook with sobs.

--

'I told you, Much, we're just going to have to wait." Robin muttered, urgently looking around. "Djaq's in that room, right?"

Much nodded at the window Robin was pointing at. Allan and Little John stood silently; Little John glad his son was safely out of the way and back home.

_But they were his two._ Little John fiercely gripped his staff. _Djaq and Will were his children, and they weren't safe. If the Sheriff or Nazir tried anything with them, he knew he would not rest until he killed them._

It was exactly what they deserved.

--

Nazir growled at the man. "So?"

"Well, sir, I think it would be best If you left on this day."

"Did you not hear me?" Nazir asked, fiercely looking at the terrified man. "I don't care if you're stupid king is there, I want to go tomorrow. Do you understand? Bring Lady Saffiya to me. Now."

--

"Hold onto me." Will looked back to Djaq, who nodded at him and strolled over, placing her arms around his thin waist. "Are you ok?"

"Let's just do this." Djaq closed her eyes, feeling Will shift quickly. He broke the window and looked out.

"Robin's down there." Will signalled to Robin, and gave Djaq a swift kiss. "hurry."

"LADY SAFFIYA!"

Djaq cursed and looked at the door. "Pheonix?"

"LADY SAFFIYA!" the man banged on her door. "Your master wishes to see you!"

"Master?" Will repeated quietly. Djaq alarmingly looked at him.

"Will…"

"He's got you calling you his master? Has he hurt you?"

"It doesn't matter." Djaq reached for Will. "that's Phoenix, his servant, and he's only doing what's commanded. Will, drop it!"

"Is that where you got your cut from?" Will pointed to Djaq's arm. "Nazir did that?"

"Will, we have to go!"

"Not until I'm done with him." Will informed her through gritted teeth. He signalled to Robin again and made for the door, Djaq close on his tail.

"Are- you-mad? IT'S A CUT!"

"It's not just a cut!" will was getting angry. "That needs stitches! It's obviously been done with a knife, Djaq! Who treats a woman that way?"

"I don't care!" Djaq grabbed him, but knew his words were true. "Come on! Please!"

"Lady Saffiya?"

"Phoenix!" Djaq yelled at the door. "I'll be there in half and hour! I'm having a bath!"

"No need."

Djaq froze as she heard Nazir's voice on the other side of the door. "W-What?"

"Let me in."

"I'm having bath!"

"It's just me."

Djaq stared in horror. "You- you can't see!"

"Cover yourself."

Djaq grabbed Will's arm as he growled and shoved him down, underneath the bed. She quickly removed her clothes, got some water from the bucket and threw it over herself in the bathroom. She grabbed a robe and chucked it over, desperately wishing Nazir would go away.

She froze when she stepped out of the bathroom in the robe, Nazir standing there, smirking.

"What are you doing?" Djaq glared at him as he stalked over.

"Are you packed?"

Djaq just stared back defiantly. Nazir scowled at her.

"We have five minutes left. Enough time, I think, for me to kill someone because of your foolish actions, you stupid woman. Unless you can pack quickly, which I doubt."

Djaq glared as Nazir grabbed her and pressed her to him. "Get off me."

"You know." Nazir hissed. "You can either play along, or you can keep fighting it and get people killed. What type of woman disobeyes their fiancé to be?"

"Frustrating, isn't it?"

Nazir whipped around. There, standing and furious, was Will. Djaq sighed and rolled her eyes, seceretely thrilled and relieved.

'But you know." Will stalked closer, his hands gripping his axe. "If you're nice to them, they might do. Get your hands off her."

Nazir smirked at Will, drawing his blade. "And isn't it equally frustrating when another man has the same girl you want? Shame we have to move- you won't be able to suffer as much-

He was silenced as Will punched him. His head reeled back and he gaped in shock. Djaq smiled.

"Let's do this." Will hissed. "Man-to-man. Get up."

**Who will win? Frustrating, isn't it? please review. See that button down there? press on it. **


	11. Punches and Whispers

**Thank you, once again, to my lovely LOVELY reviewers. This is for them everyone- remember that. Sorry if it;s too short- but my hisory essays are building up and all i wanted to do was write this purely for my reviewers, as i love them a lot. So here you go xx**

Will punched Nazir hard as Nazir, in return, kicked him hard. Will roared in pain and swiped him with his fist again, but Nazir blocked it and sunk his fist in Will's stomach. Will reeled backwards and hit his head against the wall.

"DJAQ!" Will yelled at the shocked woman. "RUN!"

Djaq knew she could not intervene, so she made to sprint out and get help, but Nazir grabbed her, both of them slamming into the door.

Will roared again and flung Nazir off her, punching him repeatedly and shouting at Djaq to run, but the door got locked.

"PHOENIX!" Djaq yelled. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

No reply. Will kicked Nazir hard and held him by the throat with his rough hand.

"Don't touch her, you bastard." Will hissed at him as Nazir struggled. "Don't touch her."

Nazir was turning bright purple- but he used his brain and swiftly brought his leg up to kick Will hard in the chest. Will felt his head bang against the cold floor and colours dance in-between his eyelashes. He felt his eyes flutter closed and heard a weapon-less Djaq scream for help as Nazir drew closer to her…

--

Robin wasn't thinking and he wasn't listening. He had seen two signals from Will and knew something wasn't right. Robin sprinted upstairs, his men not far behind him, knocking out anyone in their way.

"MOVE!" Robin roared at a guard, shooting arrows at him.

--

Djaq glared at Nazir, who drew closer.

"Pity about him." Nazir jerked his head at Will. "I really want to finish him right here, right now, but I remembered you, my little pest."

"Shut your mouth." Djaq tried to look around, desperately searching for a weapon. She saw Will's axe glint brightly on the floor…

"We're going to go to the Holy Lands." Nazir hissed. "And I'll make sure everyone knows what you've been up to, you little witch. I'll make sure they stone you until you're entire, pretty head falls off your pretty little shoulders. You'll regret not going along with this, you little pest, and I'll make sure I remind you until you-

But he barely had time to say the rest as Will, who had snuck up behind him, pinned his arms behind him, holding him still. Djaq swiftly bent down, picked up Will' axe, and brought her feet to Nazir's ankle, causing him to fall to the ground, Will realising his arms. She leaped on top of him, and without hesitating, struck him.

He was dead.

She closed her eyes and felt a pair of arms lift her off the ground. Looking up, she saw Will's face, and herself in his arms. She looped hers around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling Will's chest rise and fall again rather quickly. A tender kiss pressed into her head and she felt tears drop hard on her silky hair. She looked up again, and Will set her on her feet, and, without a word, he kissed her.

--

Will smiled at Djaq, who was now sleeping against his chest. He mouthed to Robin for a blanket, and Robin grinned and handed him one. Allan, Much, Little John and himself left, leaving the two lovebirds by themselves. Will sighed and winced at his buts and bruises- but it was all worth it. Djaq was worth it.

She snuffled a bit and he looked down again and saw her eyelashes flutter and her brown eyes meet his emerald ones. She sniffed and raised herself up a bit higher, giving Will's collarbone a light kiss. He kissed her nose as she raised her head higher and she smiled sleepily at him, closing her eyes again as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's all over." Will whispered to Djaq. He squeezed her shoulder gently. "I'm here now."

_'I'm here.'_

**Again, sorry if it's too short, but i'd rather you took it all in haha. please review, and i hope the response is just like last time. Only a couple chapters left, my lovely viewers. **


	12. Village girls can be dark too

**I want to say a couple of things before we start:**

**-Firstly, thank you to those who reviewed. I was surprised to get them, and extremely delighted! So thank you!**

**-Secondly, I want to apologise. I usually update every day, but i have events coming up and drawing closer, and yesterday i was out literally all night. So i'm very sorry! **

Djaq had grown from quite daunted to the real, strong woman she was again. Will, who had been delighted, started to spend more time with her, their relationship building as they courted over the next few months, aware their wedding was creeping nearer. Djaq was thrilled she had found the perfect dress for her wedding, with the kind help of some bored village girls who admired Djaq a lot.

"I'm glad you're happy." Will smiled as Djaq stored away her dress (Which was in a box that was opaque so Will, of course, could not catch a glimpse of it) and went to sit on his lap. He instantly wound his arms around her waist and she in turn wrapped her own around his pale neck. Djaq smile mirrored his and she leant in to peck his lips quickly.

"I'm glad it's over!" Djaq sighed happily. "It's very tiring. The girls were absolutely thrilled to bits."

Will smiled. "I'm thrilled that we can have the evening to ourselves. Robin and the others have gone to sort out the wedding area. Leaving you with me."

Djaq rolled her eyes, but she was secretly thrilled when Will leant in and kissed her neck sweetly, her eyes going from rolling to closed as he continued.

--

"Are-you-daft?" Much asked slowly, looking heavenward. "Robin- there's no SPACE."

Poor Robin of Locksley was baffled and extremely disappointed. "What are you on about, Much?" He asked his manservant. "Djaq's dress won't be a balloon!"

"Of course it will! Women like big dresses!"

"This is Djaq." Allan corrected him, putting a small flower into Much's hair lazily. "She won't be wearing a big dress."

Much batted away the flower. "Go back to your job, Allan!"

Allan withdrew with a cheeky grin, leaving a frustrated Much.

"Look." Much waved his arms about. "Why don't we just put that chair there?"

"NO! I WANT TO SIT HERE!"

"WHEN ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING TO BE SITTING? YOU'RE DOING THE DAMN CEREMONY!"

"OI!" It was not Much's or Robin's voice that thundered this time, but Little John's. They both turned to him in bewilderment, Much batting away another flower.

Little John glared and rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LIKE A BUNCH OF WHINING GIRLS!"

At his words, Much and Robin shut up immediately.

--

Djaq shivered and shifted a bit on Will's lap as his lips moved into a deeper motion against her smooth skin. His stubble pressed into her and gently scratched her flawless skin as Will moved down lower and lower, causing Djaq to begin to get alarmed.

"Will." She gently pushed him away and looked into his excited eyes. "I think it's best if you stop right there, my love."

Will nodded and raked a hand through his hair, Djaq gazing at him in amusement. She leaned in a bit closer and smiled.

"You don't have to completely stop." Djaq was annoyed at herself as she started to feel the loss. "Keep going, but. I don't know..."

Will, who grinned at the bashful and now slightly blushing Djaq, leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips, pulling her closer.

--

"Are you happy, now?" Little John set down some more baskets and turned to Robin. "Everything looks great, Robin."

Robin nodded at him. "Yes." he stated, looking around and grinning at his work. "Everything's perfect."

--

The Sheriff stroked his chin. "Are you sure, Gisbourne?" He barked at the dark, evil man. "You better be."

Gisbourne nodded and pushed the terrified girl forward. "The girl proves the claim i speak, my lord."

"Good." The sheriff pushed himself forward. "but why is thi such a valuable source? she's a village girl."

the girl opened her mouth, completely scared.

"I-I" She began, shaking. "I was one of the girls that companied the girl to get ehr dress. the saracen girl."

"Good." The sheriff patted ehr head, grinning. 'Very good. Gizzy, make it painful."

Guy of Gisbourne nodded and strolled out, the petrified girl's eyes widening.

**coveres her ears with her hands i know! I KNOW! I'M SORRY! BUT REVIEW! I NEED REVIEWS! THE NEXT WILL BE THE WEDDING! I PROMISE! **


	13. A Wedding?

**I will warn you now, this is not great in my opinion. You know when your fingers get all stiff when you type and you feel all numb and tired? that's what happened. Thanks to my reviewers- they rule. i only went on because of them!**

"One more day." Djaq yawned, burying her head back into Will's chest. "And I'm still not sure what's happening."

Will chuckled as Djaq groaned. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded and kissed him quickly. Then, she got up, but stopped when she felt an arm shove her back down.

"Stay!" Will pleaded. "Matilda's going to lecture us about shaving."

Djaq smirked. "Maybe she has a good point."

"Please stay, Djaq." Will nuzzled his lips into he neck. "I'm not going to see you for a whole evening- and morning."

Djaq shivered and rolled her eyes, but Will smiled at her and shuffled closer to her to have better access to her neck.

--

"A church?" Djaq asked, bewildered. "But Robin, they won't let me step in a church."

She glimpsed Will's disappointment at the corner of her eye. She knew it was his childhood dream to get married in the Church, but why on earth would they let her in? She was a Saracen! They suggested to the King to fight against her people, the last thing she wanted to do was see them.

"All taken care of." Robin smirked deciding to go against the actual details. "None of them will be near us- I will perform the ceremony."

Djaq peered at him suspiciously, but shrugged. She grabbed her cloth and box along with our things, pecking Will's cheek.

"Hang on!" Will caught her arm and pulled her back. "I'm not letting you go with just that."

Djaq rolled her eyes but smiled as Will leant down swiftly to kiss her. As soon as it got passionate, Matilda's voice sprung them apart.

"Djaq!"

Djaq groaned and cursed, swiftly kissing Will again. She shot him an apologetic look and waked back with Matilda, her heart sinking at the thought of not seeing Will's face before she slept to ease her troubled mind that had tangles and tangles of cobwebs that contained frightening nightmares.

--

"Calm down!" Robin laughed at the fidgeting Will. "She'll be here in a minute."

Will looked about nervously. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble. There's just six of us."

Robin smiled at him. "I'll go through trouble for my family, Will. Stand up straight."

Will hugged him gratefully. "Thanks, Robin." He whispered, and he withdrew to see a smirking Robin.

"That's your bride." Robin nodded at the door, smiling at Will's open mouth.

Djaq was gazing at them, her thoughts and emotions unreadable. She was smiling softly, her image shining brightly. Her dress was gorgeous, her veil beautiful and decorated, Little John proud of her. Will smiled and, as soon as he could, he gently took her hand and grinned.

"You look stunning."

At his simple words, Djaq felt her heart fall and rise up again. She felt Will lead her to Robin and she took his other hand, facing him.

"Ladies and-

"-STOP RIGHT THERE, LOCKSELY!"

They all turned around alarmingly. Djaq gasped as she took in the appearance of the disturbing figures.

It was the Sheriff and Guy of Gisbourne, grinning at them, hundreds of mercenaries behind them, swords shining bright.

**ooh! I nicked the idea from ep 12/13 Season 2, but it will be different! please review, and sorry! **


	14. A Wedding

**Thank you for the reviews! they amde me laugh. I want to say some stuff:**

**-Sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy with homework, and it kept me up late. Sorry, again!**

**-my poll, which is on my profile, will be closing. so please vote if you haven't already!**

**-the village girl, who told on Will and Djaq, has confused a couple of people. Now-**

**She is a girl who went shopping with Djaq for Djaq's wedding dress and lives in the SAME area of the Chruch which was WHY she knew where the destination of their wedding woudl be- due to hearing Robin and the rest set up.**

**-Then, the church. NOW-**

**The Sheriff and Guy plus the warriors are all OUTSIDE. NOT IN THE CHURCH. BUT OUTSIDE. I'm sorry i couldn't be clearer in the last chapter.**

**-I know i am evil. But you love me really.**

**-well done to BeckyScarlett. She reviewed and, in her lovely review, commented about the wedding and said a particular idea about it that was ALREADY IN MY HEAD! WELL DONE, BECKY!**

**-thanks to you, if you reviewed. I love you! **

**enjoy xx **

Will immediately stepped in front of Djaq, taking out a dagger from his ankle holster. Djaq found a moment through the fear to admire his protective skills, even on their wedding day. She bit her lip- she had no weapons, nothing on her. Why did they have it here? It was crazy!

"Much." Djaq hissed.

Much nodded and sneakily fell to the floor without the Sheriff noticing.

"So sorry to interrupt." The Sheriff smirked at the Gang. "But I wanted to inquire why I wasn't sent an invitation!"

Robin gritted his teeth and Will unconsciously gripped Djaq's hand as Little John signalled to Much slyly.

"Get out Sheriff." Robin informed him coldly, strolling forwards with a sword in his hand. "You're not welcome."

The Sheriff laughed. "Oh no. This is my wedding gift. My mercenaries are delighted to intrude on such a gloriously innocent occasion. Bless."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Temper, temper, my boy." The Sheriff stepped closer. He didn't notice Much, however… "Otherwise that pretty girl of yours mig-

He was cut off as he heard a swift BANG! The bells from above them knocked out the Sheriff, Guy, and a lot of mercanaries that had been guarding the sheriff- but were obviously not that great at their acquired job.

The roar of battle was instantaneous. The Gang immediately ran outside, bells, chairs, and anything else soaring at the fierce mercanaries. Djaq felt Will's hand grip her tighter as she punched a mercenary out and grabbed his sword, lunging for another.

--

"ROBIN!" Will yelled.

Robin was safe, however, and Will felt himself sigh with relief. He was still looking around for his friends, but his emerald eyes never left Djaq. He felt his blood bubble, then calm down again as Djaq easily sprinted away from the man. She was adjusting to wearing the dress and it had ripped at the hems to help. Will gritted his teeth.

There were too many. What if they could not make it? He did not want to die without the knowledge that Djaq was with him, that she carried his name. He didn't want to die without marrying her.

"ROBIN!" Will yelled again, and he soared over to Djaq, grabbing her closer and out of danger as a man roared and ran to her. Will lifted his axe and struck him, turning back to the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Djaq." Will urgently pulled her to him. "We have no time, my love."

Djaq peered at him with curiosity, but felt a hand swipe at her shoulder. Will, who had been entranced by her, roared with fury as he pushed his way through and swiftly punched the man who had attacked her. Djaq watched him as Will battled the man angrily, their fight sending goose bumps.

"DJAQ." Will shouted through the fight. "DJAQ- MARRY ME?"

"I AGREED ALREADY, DIDN'T I?" Djaq yelled as she fought off a mercenary. She swiped the man easily with her sword and found another running towards her…

"I MEAN NOW!" Will knocked the man out and braced himself for another. "ROBIN CAN MARRY US NOW!"

"ROMANTIC!" Djaq yelled sarcastically. "ROBIN!"

She turned to find Robin grin at her. She shook her head in bafflement. Why was he grinning? Then she got it.

Why not?

--

"I'M NOT BEIN' FUNNY!" Allan threw his fist at a man, but missed and then cursed. "BUT HURRY UP WITH THE BLOODY VOWS!"

Will laughed and finished, thrusting a sword towards the mercenary. He stepped in front of Djaq to thrust his axe at the incoming warrior.

"I NOW PRONOUCE YOU MAN AND WIFE!" Robin yelled, running towards a dropped weapon. "YOU MAY KISS YOUR BRIDE!"

Will, who thanked God or Allah for good timing, hit his axe on the man's head- knocking him out. He turned to Djaq, who was fighting by his side, and saw her smile at him. He swiftly grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her sweet lips. He felt himself soar with happiness and rain soak his head. He broke apart as he felt air starting to run thin, pressing his forehead to Djaq's.

The mercanaries had fled. Only a couple were left- and they were tired and hungry. As Robin would tell them wisely later, they fight for money. The Sheriff had only paid them for those couple of hours, and it had run out. Will sighed with relief and pulled Djaq closer again.

"Do you still think it was romantic?" He asked quietly to her, kissing her nose.

"I thought," Djaq wrapped her arms around his thin neck and kissed at the rain drop smears on his face. "That _that_ was the most romantic, wonderfully beautiful wedding you could have come up with, Will Scarlett."

Will smiled. "I love you, Djaq Scarlett." He tilted his head and pressed his lips to hers again.

_I Love You._

**Couple chapters left! PLEASE REVIEW! i decided to give evilness a bit of a break for those who reviewed. But be warned! More dark perils creep around the corner...**


	15. The Great Battle Of Food

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner! homework rules our lives, does it not? Please review- and thank you to those who did. I know the wedding was a fighting scene, but i did not think of the Pirates of the Caribbean in copying it, weirdly. i just thought, alright, they're fighting. So let's get them married! Anyway, think of it anyway you want to. Please review!**

Will pressed his lips to Djaq's soft cheek early that morning, smiling to himself as she snuffled and her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

"Morning." Will teased, brushing away strands of hair. He smiled again as Djaq opened one eye grumpily.

"It's early." She commented, and then shuffled closer to him.

"Yep."

"So why did you wake me up?"

"I got bored waiting."

"I can tell!"

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter than before, pulling her closer for warmth. He couldn't believe he was married to her, and now she was his.

"Did Much cope without access to the kitchen?' Djaq asked sleepily.

"I think John had to tie him up." Will chuckled.

"And what do you propose to do to make up to him?"

"We can make him breakfast."

Djaq shifted a bit and looked up into Will's eyes, which were shining brightly.

"Will!" Djaq snorted. "I can't cook."

"I can." Will lifted Djaq into his arms in a bridal way.

"At least put me down so I can cover up!"

"Why?" Will asked cheekily. "I think you look gorgeous bare."

"I can't cook if i-

But Djaq gave up with a happy sigh. She felt Will's arms go around her again as she was set down in front of the worktop, ingredients ready. She turned to Will, smiling.

"You got this ready while I was asleep, didn't you?"

"Hmm. Porridge."

Djaq smiled, but her expressions turned to complete bafflement. Will smiled and took her wrist in his hand and helped her to mix the ingredients.

"You ARE useless." Will chuckled, kissing her cheek.

Djaq moaned.

"I told you. Why won't it mix? I'm stirring it!"

"Like this." Will offered, kissing her shoulder. He held Djaq's hand and stirred gently with her and chuckled again as Djaq let out a very obvious noise of annoyance.

"What are we going to do with the left oats?" Djaq pointed to the bunch of oats left on the worktop.

"Keep them for tomorrow!"

"Or." Djaq reached out an arm, going over Will's own pale one. "We can do_ this._"

She turned quickly and chucked the oats and a handful of flour at Will, who shook his head wildly to get them off. His face was caked in flour as he looked at Djaq, laughing.

"You asked for it." Will reached over and grabbed some berries to chuck at Djaq, who laughed hysterically and chucked back some water.

And so, the Great Battle Of Food had begun. Whatever Will would chuck, Djaq woukld chuck something back equally 'dangerous'. Will leaped across to grab Djaq and found that berries, milk, and a few other porridge ingredients were on her. His heart hammered at the sight.

"Hi." Djaq said breathlessly.

"Hi." Will smiled at her.

"You smell of berries." Djaq commented, licking her lips. Will thought it was the most enticing view he had seen, and, dodging some spilt milk, stepped closer to her.

Will gently pulled her to him, and, making sure she was held captive, leant in swiftly and kissed his new wife's lips.

--

"YOU WILL DO AS I ASK!"

The village girl, Annie, was terrified. She felt herself shift shakily.

"But." She smattered. "B-But I don't see-

"YOU WILL DO AS I ASK, GIRL!' The Sheriff was in a very bad mood. "NOW GO!"

"Yes, sir." Annie bowed and exited. Guy turned to the Sheriff, wincing at the pain that was striking his head.

"Is this a good idea Sir?" He quickly went on, noticing the furious look of the Sheriff. "I mean- she's just a village-

"-She knows the girl." The Sheriff snapped. "She's perfect for a spy."

**Sorry! But this was part of my plans...check my notes if you need to. I live at number 77, my street is DreamWorld, in planet Dreams, on a small country of Dreams. **

**And reviews are vital, my lovely viewers! **


	16. A place to live

**ME: _Thank you, my lovely reviewers! Any questions?_**

**LITTLEMISSEVIL: _Yes. What's going on? The whole spy thing is childish. and i love this story._**

**ME: _I know. the Sheriff is childish! and to find out what's going on, read on! thanks! _**

**DEANPARKER: _poor Annie...she should tell one of the gang..._**

**ME: _sighs yes. stupid girl. keep reviewing!_**

**SOULPROVIDER: _homework does suck! and yey- food fights!_**

**ME: _beames thank you for your wise words about homework! have some candyfloss!_**

**CHOCOLATEGIRL16: _A great chapter! Update soon!_**

**ME: _bows to clapping and cheering Yes, Thank you! THANK YOU!_**

**ELMEA: _Hang on. What will Annie do?_**

**ME: _Read the story, my friend. Mua ha ha_**

**EVERYONE, BUT ME: _CANDYFLOSS! _**

Will and Djaq were having a blissful time together now that they were into two months of marriage. They had both agreed to wait to start a family- the forest was not a place to raise an child, and who would look after the child when they went on missions? Will, of course, was worried about Djaq, but she assured him that she was taking things to reduce chances of a baby, leaving Will happier.

Annie, the village girl, had no idea how to try and get into the Gang. First of all, she had no idea were the camp was, and no members of the outlaws were showing. The deliveries, she assumed, were probably taking part during late night, in which she was so exhausted that she would be in a deep sleep. She was getting nervous as the Sheriff questioned the considerable time she was taking. Finally, one hot, sunny day, she saw Djaq happily picking herbs near the forest, looking exceptionally radiant. Annie shifted a bit. The Gang had obviously thought it was much more safer now, so that was probably why she could see Djaq. Annie wondered if she was alone.

Her thoughts were denied as she saw a tall, pale man, Will, go up to Djaq and shyly offer her some lavender.

Djaq looked up at Will, a smile growing widely on her small face. She reached up and kissed Will passionately.

"Thank you, Will! It is lovely." She exclaimed, taking the small bunch wrapped in his rough hand. "You're so sweet."

Will blushed at her words. Djaq wasn't one to tell anyone they were sweet, but when she was with him, she was different. He smiled at her and pecked her soft cheek.

"I just need to go and deliver this." Will pointed to a small bag in his other hand, smirking when Djaq rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine, Will. Goodness, just GO!"

Will's smirk grew wider and he pecked her cheek again, earning a small wave of a hand to his chest in recognition, he guessed, of a 'MEN'.

Will snuck away, still keeping an eye on Djaq whilst he strolled through the villagers, handing them food and giving them cute smiles. Annie saw this as her chance. She ran behind Will and 'accidentally' bumped into him.

Will turned around and looked down. There, coughing a bit, was Annie. He offered his hand, which she took.

"Are you ok?" Will asked, setting down his things. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Annie shook a bit. "N-No you didn't." She told him rather quickly, noticing his eyes were not entirely focused on her, but his wife who was storing away some mint.

Will smiled at her. "Here you go." He offered her a small parcel, and Annie took it gratefully. "I haven't seen you around before."

" My name is Annie. I used to stay in the house." Annie dusted off some dirt. "But I have no where to live, now. It was burnt. My parents are dead."

Will immediately turned sympathetic. "I'm sorry." He quietly informed her. "I know how it feels. I've lost my parents too."

"Horrible, isn't it?" Annie felt ashamed of herself. She did not want to remind him of the pain.

"But where do you live now?"

"I just said, I can't. Do you think you could help me? You're one of Robin Hood's men, right?"

Will looked around, before turning back to her. "Yes." He whispered. "Do you have any other relatives?"

Annie gave a short laugh. "Dead. Wiped out completely."

"Won't anyone take you in? I know great families."

"Too awkward. Besides, they have enough on their plates."

Will looked at her again, tensing up. Where could she live?

"Could I maybe live with you?" Annie asked questionably, praying he said yes. "Please?"

"That's not my decision. Besides, it's not a place for a girl to live."

Annie threw him a look and pointed to Djaq. "She is."

Will laughed, his heart booming just by looking at Djaq. "Yes, but she is used to it, and besides, she's different."

"I can adjust."

"Annie." Will told her quietly, but firmly. "I'm sorry, but you can't."

Annie immediately turned disappointed. "But what am I supposed to do?"

Will took pity on her. "Alright." He announced finally. "I'll ask Robin."

--

"Annie?" robin asked, eyebrow raised. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen, by the looks of it."

"Excellent.' Allan announced, rubbing his hands together, but stopping when Djaq threw him a look.

"Robin." Djaq sat up a bit more, Will's hand gripping onto hers. "I know this girl. She means no harm, she knows me anyway. She went with me to buy my wedding dress."

Robin sighed. "But the Camp is supposed to be a secret!"

"She won't tell anyone.' Djaq told him firmly. "She's not like that."

Robin sighed and nodded, leaving Djaq beaming. Djaq kissed Will swiftly and got up to fetch Annie.

--

Djaq took off her blindfold. "Here you go."

Annie looked around. "Wow!" She exclaimed. "Wow!"

"Will built it." Djaq announced proudly, giving Will a cute kiss. Will, in return, blushed and pulled her closer.

"You have to stay here though." Will told her firmly. "And we can't keep you here forever."

"I know." Annie told him quickly. "It won't take long for you to build a new house, right?"

"Yep."

"Who were your parents?" Robin questioned. "We might have known them being burnt."

"Robert and Matilda Beech."

Robin nodded sadly. "What did you do when they were gone?"

"I lived on the pathways and streets. I tried to find you for help, but you weren't there."

Robin nodded again and gave her a swift smile. Allan strolled up to her and held out his hand.

"So." Allan started cheekily. "I don't think we've met."

--

"Will!" Djaq cried, doubling over. "Stop it!"

Will tickled her a bit more, then let it go, feeling her head rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her head.

Djaq sighed and buried her head into his warm chest. "You're terrible."

"You're beautiful."

Djaq laughed and kissed him swiftly, feeling his arms bring her closer. Will sat up and pulled Djaq onto his lap.

"How long do you think it will take?" Will asked thoughtfully.

"How long what will take?"

"For us to have children."

Djaq shifted a bit and sighed. "I don't know. How ever long it takes, Will Scarlett."

**In my other stories, this chapter would always be when i announce Djaq was pregnant. I decided to change around a bit. Please review! **


	17. Are risks worth it?

**I'm so sorry i couldn't update sooner. i think it will be like this for a while, i have four presentations to hand in GRR! My exam is on Friday, and then the rest will follow weeks after. Thank you to my lovely reviewers, you all rule! I'm sorry if it's short for you, but please understand that i have to get my homework done too. I only took a risk for my reviewers. xx**

Will Scarlett looked at his wife nervously. "So…do you like it?" He asked quietly. He was excited at the thought of this, but unsure of Djaq's reaction, as well as he knew her.

"Oh, Will! It's great!" Djaq cried, fling her arms around him and giving him a kiss. Will smiled happily into her mouth, shutting the door.

--

"How is that going to work?" The Sheriff snorted. "Come on, girl. Get a grip. You will HAND ME those retched outlaws dead, and you will do it fast. I want them today. Now get out of my sight."

Annie felt tears sting in her eyes as the Sheriff's dismissal sunk into her. Today? How could she possibly do it?

Annie's thought turned into a whirlpool inside her head as she quietly slipped out of the cold castle and returned to Allan, who was oblivious of what she was doing.

--

Djaq stared around in awe as Will locked the door. Will had built a small, but cosy room for the two of them. It was built into the Camp, of course, but further away for privacy, courtesy of Robin. Will had built a bed for them to share, and a small assortment of things to store away their belongings in. He returned to his grinning wife, smiling bashfully.

"The others have gone…" Will whispered slyly, pulling her closer.

Djaq felt her heart boom with excitement.

--

"Allan." Annie whispered quietly. "Where are the others?"

"Clun and Nettlestone. Why?"

"Nothing."

Allan smiled at her and continued to hum and get back to work, Annie scurrying after him.

"When will they be back?' Annie questioned, her thoughts baffling her as Allan looked at her weirdly.

"Why do you want to know?" Allan asked impatiently. "Do I look like I do, anyway?"

"Yes."

Allan sighed. 'Look." He informed her. "I know girls get all excited about living in a forest and all, but you don't have to hang around with them all the time. Calm down!"

Annie felt like punching him. She wanted to tell him the real truth of her following and questioning the Gang's whereabouts, because of her mission as a spy. Not because she was obsessed.

Annie gave in and sighed.

Allan looked satisfied and turned around again.

Annie looked up. "But what about Will and D-

"FOR GOD' SAKE, ANNIE!" Allan shouted. "SHUT UP!"

Annie pulled a face at him and strolled off, her body shaking wildly and her sense fleeing from her mind.

--

"Will." Djaq broke apart from Will, seeing his smile falter a bit. "Maybe shouldn't be doing this, my love."

Will sighed shakily and ran a hand through his hair. "I know." He scrambled off her a bit, mentally hitting himself. "I'm sorry."

Djaq peered at him, disappointed. "There are things I can take Will-

"No." Will informed her firmly. He walked over and kissed her swiftly. "I don't want to take risks."

Djaq nodded slowly. When would be the time that they could do this again? For goodness sake, they were married! They only had one time to truly be together, and now…

And now it was just because of not wanting a baby just yet. Both of them knew it was impossible. A babe? In a forest where hygiene was the last thing you would guarantee, and the land of germs were bigger than ever?

Djaq perked up when she heard footsteps outside. She took Will's hand and walked over to the door, opening it and peering out.

"Annie!" Djaq's voice had clear amounts of relief in it. "What are you doing here-

Djaq trailed off when she took in Annie's full appearance.

She was holding a sword, pointing at Djaq. Djaq felt blood rush from her face and Will stiffen behind her, their entwined hands gripping harder than ever. She looked around, and saw that Annie had taken her sword leaving Will's axe farther away.

"Annie…" Will immediately clutched Djaq to his body, trying to step in front. "Annie, what are you doing?"

Djaq looked at Annie, shocked. She saw Annie cry silently as se looked back at Djaq.

"I'm sorry, Djaq." Annie whispered. Djaq could see her shaking. "But I have to do this."

**winces at screams SORRY!**

**please review, they always encourage me to write quicker. and yes, that is a small trace of blackmail. MUAHA HA HA. **


	18. Killing and Love

_**I'm so sorry! I know, i know, but i've been PACKED. I have literally 4 presentations to hand in, and they were part of my exams! then i had lots of things to go to, by FORCE! Thank you to my reviewers! i love you guys! i wrote a longer chapter then planned to make up for my bad updating time- but i can do it more frequently now. i think. **_

"Annie." Djaq desperately tried to get in front of Will. "Annie, please."

Annie was shaking. "They took away my mother and father. They killed them. My fiancé is the only person I have left. I have to do this."

Djaq shook her head. "No…no we can help you-

"-NO ONE CAN HELP ME!" Annie roared, stepping closer. She saw Will push Djaq back. "NO ONE CAN HELP! I HAVE TO DO THIS."

"No." Will fought off Djaq's arm, desperate to protect her. He knew she could take care of herself, but for goodness sake, he was her husband. He had to keep her safe.

"No." Will repeteated, yet again pushing Djaq back. "No, don't kill Djaq, Annie, please. Kill me if you have to."

Djaq pushed him again, but froze at his words.

"Annie." Djaq gasped. "Please don't do this. We can find a way. I know you don't want to do this."

"You know nothing about me." Annie snarled.

"We know this is not you." Will interrupted, trying to step closer subtly for his axe. He quickly swung around and slammed the door shut, locking Djaq in. Blocking out her knocks and shouts, he buried the key in his pocket and turned back to Annie, praying for Djaq to be safe.

"We know that you were hiding something, Annie." Will spoke confidently. "And now I recognise you. You're Peter's fiancée, aren't you?"

Annie motioned to the door, ignoring his true statement. "Open that door."

"No." Will stepped in front of it. "I'm not letting you harm my wife."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Annie yelled. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

"No."

Annie wheeled around with a sigh of laughter and frustration. She turned back to Will.

"I have to do this, Will." Annie informed him, brandishing Djaq's sword. "Otherwise Peter dies. And… and-

"- And you die." Will finished for her disgustingly. The Sheriff was a cruel man. "Don't you think this is strange, Annie?"

"What?"

"That the Sheriff told you couldn't come to us for help. Can't you think? He said that because he knew that we could help you and still bring back Peter- alive. What are you doing? Killing for him?"

"If Djaq was being held captive by the Sheriff, would you kill?" Annie demanded, noticing the distance between them was shortening.

"No."

Annie snorted, her sword shaking more. "Yes, you would."

"No I wouldn't." Wills stepped closer slightly. "Because I knew Djaq would not want me to. Because I knew she would hate me if I did."

"Then maybe you don't care about her as much."

Will felt his blood boil.

"Don't you dare." Will was barely raising his voice, but Annie felt herself step back. "Don't you DARE tell me that I don't care about her. She's my life, my world…she's mine." Will said simply. "I love her." Will drew closer to his axe. "I would cross the world to find her and be with her. I respect my wife, just like Peter respects you. Or did." Will added. "He won't anymore- not now that the Annie he knew has gone forever. A murderer is replacing the Annie he knew. A murderer who killed a couple- wife and husband. A couple that helped him and you every single day to make sure you were fed, clean and had everything. Who risked their lives. How will he love you after that?"

Annie felt her stomach drop and her sword lower. Her body shook from sobs and she felt herself begin held tightly by Will, in his arms, Djaq's sword on the floor.

She sobbed and sobbed.

--

Robin gazed sympathetically at Annie. "Why didn't you tell us?"

When Annie opened her mouth, Djaq cut across her.

"Leave her, Robin, please." She quietly held Annie's hand. She turned to her. "I think you should sleep."

Annie nodded and smiled slightly, guilt still stirring in her stomach. Djaq felt Will gently take her other hand and her other one leaving Annie's. Will gently pulled her to a clearing and turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry." Will kissed her forehead gently. "For locking you in that room. I wanted to keep you safe, even though I know you can take care of yourself. Forgive me." He added quietly, looking down at the ground.

Djaq smiled and kissed him, laughing when Will immediately looked up.

"I don't mind." Djaq shrugged. "I kind of like you being protective, Will Scarlett."

Will smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"We nearly did it again today." Will told her quietly into her hair.

"Yes." Djaq whispered. "And…and I think we should have a baby now Will."

Will looked down at his wife quickly, shocked. "What?"

Djaq smiled, brushing away strands of hair from his forehead.

"I don't want to wait." Djaq sighed, nuzzling her head into his warm chest. "I can't."

"What brought this on?" Will pulled Djaq closer.

Djaq sighed again.

"I-I just realised how quickly we could lose each other." Djaq felt a tender kiss to her head. "And I want our marriage to be like we want it to be. Why should we keep ourselves on hold because of the Sheriff?"

"But the forest is no place to live if you carry a child."

"I can live at a relative of yours. What about Luke?"

Will laughed. "Are you kidding? Luke? He's living with my auntie Annie."

Djaq looked up at him. "What do you think then?"

Will kissed her gently. When they broke apart, he leaned his forehead onto hers.

"I think," Will whispered quietly. "I think…we should do it."

Djaq smiled and Will tilted his head to kiss her again.

--

"She won't do your dirty work." Peter spoke confidentely. "I know she won't."

The Sheriff laughed- a cold, empty evil laugh.

"Oh yes she will." The sheriff hummed, storing away his tooth in the skull. " And when she does, you can have her back. Sounds fair, does it not?"

Peter snorted and looked away. "And what if she does not fulfil your wishes?"

The sheriff looked at him, his smile widening. "Then I'll kill you, her, and her little Saracen friend."

Peter felt his stomach drop at great heights.

**_there you go! i will review soon, promise. Tomorrow- if i get reviews! i hate myself for being so stupid- but please review! _**


	19. fun Fun FUN!

**_Sorry if it's too rushed. I think it;s bad, anyway, but i wanted to update like i promised. i came home late, but i risked it! all for my reviewers! _**

"Does everyone understand?" Robin gazed sternly at them, looking satisfied when they all nodded. "Get ready then, lads."

Djaq and Annie raised their eyebrows at him, and Robin coughed. "And women."

They grinned, not minding that he called them lads, but loving to correct him. Djaq stood up and found a baffled Will, who was wincing at Much's yells.

"I'm sorry, Much!" Will tried desperately, raking a hand through his hair. He turned to Djaq, who was trying not to laugh. "Blimey." He threw his hands up in the air. "What is it with you? You can always try again!"

Before Much could retort, Djaq had marched Will away from danger. "He's just sensitive." Djaq peered at Will, smiling. "Just leave him be."

Will sighed, but smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her. Djaq heard a moan from him before he could even touch her lips. They both looked at Much, who had interrupted them.

"Oh no." Much wagged a finger at them. "Not in here. Get a ROOM! You built one for a purpose, use it!"

Will laughed and pulled Djaq out of the camp.

"Don't want to be heard." Will explained, pulling Djaq to him for another kiss.

--

"Peter!" Annie cried, flinging herself forward, but to be stopped by guards. She looked at the Sheriff desperately. "NO! Please!"

The Sheriff smirked at her. "Oh my dear." He started, the smirk widening on his face. "I love this bit. This is a bit when the couple oh so DESPERATELY want to be together. Fun Fun FUN!"

Robin growled at the Sheriff, bummed out that the plan had failed. He gritted his teeth. "Let them go, Sheriff!" He nodded at Will, Djaq, Little John, Much, Allan, Annie and Peter. "It's me you want."

"I want ALL of you." The Sheriff remarked, stepping forward. He walked down the line of his captured prisoners. He stopped at Djaq, and cupped her face with his hand.

"Now YOU, pretty." The Sheriff smirked at the struggling Will, who was trying to hit him. "I missed you. And I certainly think those guards missed you to! Don't you think?"

Djaq's eyes widened in horror as the true meaning to the Sheriff's words sunk in. She spat at him.

"Go to hell."

"Been there, done that." The Sheriff snarled. "But you can go there if you wish. Tomorrow, by the latest. Say goodbye to your little boyfriend."

Djaq struggle against the ropes, following Will's actions, her gut hurting more than ever.

--

"It'll be alright." Will told her, pulling her closer. "Don't worry."

"We're all trapped here." Djaq informed his sadly. "I'm afraid there is no hope my love."

"There is every hope!" Will looked at Robin with a kind of desperation. "Isn't there?"

Robin opened his mouth, but couldn't reply. Little John patted him on the shoulder, sitting him down quietly. Djaq looked back at Will.

"I can't do this." Djaq choked. "Not now. Not with the baby."

Will looked at her with widened eyes. "W-What?" he choked back.

Djaq looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Will."

**_ME: It's not what you think! no! please! go back home_**!

**_READERS: (shrug and store away weapons) Alright, then. _**


	20. Thoughts and Flashbacks

**_Sorry if i'm too bad in this chapter. I'm trying very hard to get across the picture of the fight i have in my head. This is NOT a repeat of the other chapter, so don't think you've accidentally clicked the wrong button. Its just flashbacks! thank you to my lovely reviewers, i love you guys! _**

_"Does everyone understand?" Robin gazed sternly at them, looking satisfied when they all nodded. "Get ready then, lads."_

_Djaq and Annie raised their eyebrows at him, and Robin coughed. "And women."_

_They grinned, not minding that he called them lads, but loving to correct him. Djaq stood up and found a baffled Will, who was wincing at Much's yells._

_"I'm sorry, Much!" Will tried desperately, raking a hand through his hair. He turned to Djaq, who was trying not to laugh. "Blimey." He threw his hands up in the air. "What is it with you? You can always try again!"_

_Before Much could retort, Djaq had marched Will away from danger. "He's just sensitive." Djaq peered at Will, smiling. "Just leave him be."_

_Will sighed, but smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her. Djaq heard a moan from him before he could even touch her lips. They both looked at Much, who had interrupted them._

_"Oh no." Much wagged a finger at them. "Not in here. Get a ROOM! You built one for a purpose, use it!"_

_Will laughed and pulled Djaq out of the camp._

_"Don't want to be heard." Will explained, pulling Djaq to him for another kiss._

_"WILL!" Robin yelled. "Get back here!"_

_Will moaned, but took Djaq's hand and led her back, looking at robin annoyingly. "Couldn't you have given us a minute?" He asked._

_Robin shook his head. "Sorry, you two, but work comes first. Come on."_

_And they did go, their plan spinning in their minds like yo-yos. Djaq held onto Will's hand as they ran to the village slowly. She thought the plan idea was quite good. They would sneak in, with the exception of Annie, as the cooks. Then Annie would meet all of them in the kitchens, and lead them to the Sheriff's room, where she would beg for Peter, and then they would all jump out and demand for him to be handed over, the doors being locked and guards out of the way. The Sheriff, however, was a step in front of them. He had guessed Annie had not completed her mission, and ordered his band of secret guards to attack. It was only after explanations and smirks from the Sheriff that Robin discovered and mentally whacked himself that the Secret Guards were being kept in another room, near the Sheriff, in fact just next door. _

_Djaq had cursed, feeling her arms being tied behind her. They had attempted a fight, but Annie had been caught. She had shouted for Will, not wanting to let go of his hand, and felt it slipping away…_

Djaq woke up with a start. She found her heart buzzing with hope, but it sunk when her brain realized she was not in the forest, but in the dungeons, where she had been for the whole night. She rubbed her eyes and unconsciously rested her hand on her small, but not visible, bump. Will's eyes sunk into hers when she turned around and realized he had not been sleeping, but watching over her. She smiled slightly at him.

"Hi." Djaq whispered shuffling closer to him. "Are you not tired?"

Will sighed. "I can't believe our lives are going to end in a couple of hours. I can't believe we won't even be able to see our child's face."

Djaq closed her eyes sadly. "I'm so sorry, Will."

Will looked at her quickly. "This isn't your fault, Djaq. As soon as I see the Sheriff, I'll try and get you out of here."

"No." Djaq looked around cautiously, worrying her voice was too loud. "No." she repeated quietly. "If we are going to die, I'm dying with you."

"I'm not letting my wife and un-born child die without trying, at least!" Will whispered furiously. "I promised Bassam, Robin and myself I would take care of you. And that's what I'm going to do."

Djaq sighed and kissed him slowly. Will kissed her back after a while, pulling her closer.

"I'm going to get you out of here, my darling." Will whispered, stroking her hair. "I'm going to get you out of here."

--

"Please." Will begged. "PLEASE."

The sheriff grinned at him. "Don't think so, boy." He laughed. "I love this sort of thing. Look at your girl there, trying to bite my guards. Hilarious to find she can't do a thing."

Will was shaking with anger. "She's a pregnant woman." He hissed. "Have you no- no HEART?"

"Of course I do, my boy, it's what keeps me living!" The Sheriff's smirk widening. "But if you're talking about feelings…then no. I have no heart. She can go first."

Will had to be physically restrained from the Guard as the other took Djaq roughly and pulled her outside.

"Djaq!" Will roared. "DJAQ!"

Much turned to the Sheriff. "NO!" He yelled. "LET HER GO, LET HER GO!"

""Fraid I can't." The sheriff was rocking back and forth on his feet. "This is good. This is very good."

Will tried to attack the guard holding him, but failed. Receiving a bloody mouth for his trouble, he looked at Djaq, remembering what had happened just half an hour ago.

_"Time to go, my little friends." The Sheriff winked at them, kicking Robin. "Rise and shine, I want you looking lovely for my ceremony. Wake up."_

_Robin glared as the guards came in and started to tie them up. "I hope I never see you again." He spat. "And I doubt I will. My friends and I will be in heaven. And you, Vasley, will go to hell. Where you belong."_

_"Heard all that, boy." The Sheriff yawned. "Do shut up."_

_Will quickly pulled Djaq to him and kissed her tenderly. Djaq kissed him back, noting this would be the last time they would kiss. Will could never persuade the Sheriff of anything, and anyway, she wanted to die with her family. Not alone._

_"Get a move on."_

_Will kissed Djaq again quickly before looking at the guard coldly as the guard tied up his hands. He noticed it was not tightly, but quite loose._

_"Do you have a wife?" Will asked coldly._

_"No. Stand straight."_

_Will frowned at the guards' voice. It was very familiar…_

_"Get a move on."_

Will turned his head quickly, breaking out of his thoughts of remembrance to see Djaq- and turned back to the Guard.

"Tie me with my wife." He asked. "Please."

The Guard shook his head.

"Move." He repeated.

Will frowned to himself again, trying to see if Djaq was ok. He noticed the ropes were starting to annoy him. He looked down and gasped.

The ropes…

They were loose. They weren't on properly. Will looked quickly at the guard again, who raised his head to look back at him. Will gasped when the guard took off his helmet behind the Sheriff's back, recognising his identity.

_Luke Scarlett._

Luke winked at him, and got ready, sliding a sword to Will sneakily. Will immediately grabbed it and hit the Sheriff on the head, knocking him out and wincing as yells hit his ears, wave after wave.

"LUKE!" Will yelled delightedly, running to Djaq as quick as he could. "YOU'VE SAVED US!"

Luke threw weapons to Robin and the Gang after untying them, winking at Guy as they battled.

"NOT JUST YOUR LIVES!" Luke yelled back. "MINE AND AUNTIE ANNIES! WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE DEAD, EH?"

Will pulled Djaq free and looked around in shock horror at the Guards. He gave Djaq a swift kiss and then handed her a weapon.

"With me?" Djaq nodded, preparing herself for the guards that were running towards them. Will grinned and kissed her again. "Get ready, my love." He shouted over the battle cries, noticing the peasants were chucking vegetables at the guards. "Get ready."

**_Will they survive? i'm not sure. I think they will if i get reviews..._**


	21. The End Till Death Do Them Part

**_thank you to my lovely reviewers! this is the last chapter, please enjoy, and comment! _**

"DJAQ!" Will yelled over his shoulder. "DJAQ! THERE'S TOO MANY! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Djaq shouted back. "NOT WITHOUT YOU."

Will fought off the guard and sprinted over to her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her into the shadows and pushed her against the wall.

"Djaq." Will hissed urgently. "Get out of here. Now."

"Didn't you hear me?" Djaq retorted furiously. "I'm not leaving without y-

Djaq was silenced when Will pressed his mouth to hers swiftly. Djaq moaned slightly and felt her back rub against the wall painfully as Will continued to kiss her fiercely. She tried to extract her arms, but they were being held by Will's rough hands above her head, trapping her. Will moved his mouth to her neck and planted small kisses up and down her throat, wet and hot. He finally stopped and kissed her again, looking into her piercing eyes.

"Please, Djaq." Will was practically sobbing. "Please. Protect our baby. Our child. Flee to Scarborough and stay with my Auntie Annie. Stay there- and take care of yourself."

Djaq opened her mouth, but Will kissed her again and pressed his finger to her soft lips.

"I love you." Will whispered. "I always will. And I'll always love our baby, no matter what. Tell our child about me. Tell it that I love him or her, that I love you."

Djaq, for once in her life, felt tears sting her eyes. Will wiped them away with his lips, kissing her face softly.

"Promise you will always be mine." Will whispered, foreheads pressed against each other and eyes closed. The rain was pounding on the ground fiercely, penetrating the fighters. Will opened his eyes to meet Djaq's. He repeated his words. "Promise me." He commanded fiercely.

Djaq nodded her head slowly. "I promise you, Will Scarlett, that I will always be yours. I promise our baby will know you, and I'll bring him or her up to love you, to remember you. I promise I'll protect our baby, and I will take care of myself.."

Will smiled and kissed her one last time. Their kiss was tender and meaningful, each of them remembering it would be their last kiss. Djaq withdrew from Will for air, shaking.

"I love you Djaq." Will stepped back, letting her go. He took out his axe. "I love you."

Djaq felt tears run down her face more freely, and she didn't dare to wipe them away. "And I love you." She took her sword and turned away, preparing for a run.

She didn't know Will was watching her the whole way.

--

"Will." Robin breathed, shaking his friend awake. "Will, it's over. There dead."

Will opened his eyes weakly and looked around. "The Sheriff?" he asked, moaning.

Robin shook his head. "Probably not." He answered, sitting up weakly. "We ran- remember?"

Will nodded and turned around naturally to see Djaq. He gasped.

"Djaq!" Will stood up and grabbed his axe and tools. "I have to fetch her."

Little John looked up from the fire and nodded meekly. Much handed Will some water.

"Stay safe." Allan watched his best friend get prepared.

Will nodded and ran to fetch a horse.

--

"DJAQ!" Will yelled, his horse galloping towards his love. "DJAQ!"

Djaq stopped. _No_. She thought _No, that can't be Will. You're suffering from something, Djaq. Will is dead._

She continued to walk on, ignoring Will's yells, thinking he was a vision. _Will is dead_. she thought to herself again, sobbing

Will gave up on his horse and ran towards her. "DJAQ!" He sprinted to her and grabbed her hand. "Djaq!" He gasped. "Djaq, I'm here. I'm not dead!"

_Will is dead_

Djaq's eyes widened. "No-no." She shook her head shakily. "No, you died."

"I didn't die." Will protested. "Djaq! Djaq, what's wrong with you? I'm alive! Everyone's ok!"

_Will is dead_

Djaq pulled out of his grasp, shaking her head again and felt tears sting down her cheeks.

"Stay away." Djaq choked, tears pouring down. "You're not my Will. He is dead. He's gone. You can't be him. You're a vision."

_Will is dead_

Will pulled her into his arms, much to Djaq's surprise. "Can a vision do this?" Will asked, his eyes burning. He bent his head and swiftly kissed his wife. Djaqs eyes widened then fluttered closed. Will pulled her to him tighter, kissing her with all the passion, anger and sadness he had. When he realised she needed air, he broke away from her.

"Will." Djaq whispered. "You-

Will kissed her again. "Yes." He told her simply. "Yes I'm alive, my love. You're safe. I'm alive. Everything's ok, my darling. Come home. Come back with me."

_Two years later:_

"Maria-Jane and Will Scarlett!" Djaq laughed, shaking her head fondly. "You are a disgrace!"

Maria-Jane gurgled happily, delightfully waving her hands at her father when he blew raspberries at her. Will stopped and smiled at his daughter, pecking her cheek.

"Sorry, my love." Will apologised to his wife. He carried his child to her cot, kissing her again. "I'll put her to bed, now."

Djaq shook her head again, but smiled. "You are a bad influence." She snorted, climbing onto his lap when he took her hand and sat down. "I wonder what you will be like when they eventually grow up."

Will smiled and kissed her. "I love you." He kissed her cheek again, rubbing her tummy. "Want to think of names, now?"

Djaq sighed. "I'm stuck." She admitted. "I like Dan for a boy, though. But if we have another girl..."

"Saffiyah?" Will offered, recieving a kiss for his respect of Djaq's religion. "What was your mother called?"

"Asma."

"Meaning?"

Djaq smiled. "Beautiful. I've always loved Asma."

Will kissed her. "I've always loved you." He informed her, pulling her closer in his arms. Will closed his eyes and smiled.

They're life together was getting more exciting. Djaq was pregnant with another child, and their home was in Scarborough, but on the outskirts so they could visit Robin and the other gang members. Robin was the new Sheriff of Nottingham, leaving Much, Allan, Will and Little John with lands and grand houses. The Sheriff had been accused of treason towards the King, and hung. Guy of Gisbourne was in prison.

Will smiled back at his wife and kissed her tenderly again. He always reminded her that he loved her, that she was his life, every single day.

And he planned to do it forever, even when they were fighting, till death do them part.

_The End_

_Thank you to my lovely reviewers. You guys, you all rule! I'm so grateful and happy with your reviews, they kept me going. I hope you all liked this story, and i hope you read my other ones and review on those too. Have a lovely evening, viewers! please review as a last request of mine, it is the only thing left of this puzzle of a story. fill in the missing piece. _


End file.
